Under the Sakura Tree
by Deeper than Darkness
Summary: DGF challenge fic. Di saat kita kehilangan sesuatu kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain sebagai gantinya meskipun itu dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Yullen


Disc: DGM itu Milik Hoshino Katsura

Under the Sakura tree

_Petir menggelegar, menyambar pohon terdekat yang berada di dekatnya dan lalu membelah pohon itu menjadi dua bagian. Di tengah badai petir yang menggelegar, dapat terdengar suara pedang saling bergesekkan dan suara erangan kesakitan dapat terdengar dengan baik. _

"_Che," seorang remaja berusia tidak lebih dari 15 tahun, ia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam legam yang pasti akan membuat sirik langit sekalipun dan mata berwarna hitam kebiruan yang sangat indah baknya batu sapphire biru. Di hadapannya berdiri lelaki yang berukuran 2 kali dari dirinya, memegang sebuah tombak di kedua tangannya, siap membunuh kapan saja. Remaja itu mengencangkan genggamannya kepada pedangnya dan menatap tajam mata lelaki itu dan lawannya pun membalas dengan ketajaman yang sama._

_Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya menatap mata satu sama lain. Mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tetapi ada satu hal yang mereka yakini. Di saat salah satu dari mereka bergerak, pertarungan akan dimulai dan akan ada nyawa yang melayang kali ini. Angin bertiup kencang, menerpa tubuh sang remaja dan membuat luka di sekujur tubuhnya terasa perih. _

_Seorang lelaki berambut panjang dengan warna merah seperti darah mengenakan topeng yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya itu sedang mengamati dari kejauhan pertarungan tersebut sembari duduk di atas kudanya. Saat petir menggelegar dan menyentuh permukaan tanah, kedua orang itu bergerak maju dan saling mencondongkan senjata ke arah tubuh lawan masing-masing. Tidak dalam kurun waktu lama ia sudah dapat memprediksikan siapa pemenangnya._

_Kedua tubuh tersebut tumbang di atas tanah yang becek, darah berceceran ke mana-mana mewarnai daratan dengan warna merahnya. Sang pria berambut merah itu segera memacu kudanya untuk berlari ke arah pertarungan itu, ia mengetahui bahwa lelaki bertubuh besar itu sudah kalah dan ia segera bergegas pergi ke arah remaja berambut hitam itu. Sesampainya ia di depan remaja berambut hitam itu, ia segera turun dari tunggangannya dan lalu memeriksa apakah remaja itu masih hidup atau sudah mati. _

_Saat ia melihat adanya gerakan dan erangan kesakitan dari remaja itu, ia langsung mengangkatnya dan lalu menaruhnya dengan perlahan ke atas tunggangannya itu dan lalu segera memacu hewan tersebut ke arah perkotaan.

* * *

_

Remaja itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan warna biru sapphire milik matanya itu kepada terangnya dunia. Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, sudah 3 tahun ia ditolong oleh pria itu, Cross Marian. Ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa laki-laki seperti itu adalah seorang penguasa di daerahnya. Ia berdiri, keluar dari kehangatan di dalam selimutnya dan berjalan ke luar menuju ke tempat latihan. Tidak lupa pula ia membawa pedang kesayangngannya itu, Mugen.

Hari ini ia mendapat misi yang agak berbeda dari biasanya, menjemput putra angkat milik Cross yang baru saja kembali dari perjalanan di negeri barat. Setelah ia selesai berlatih dan telah membersihkan dirinya, ia pergi ke luar dari istana tersebut dan segera pergi menuju ke pelabuhan di kota yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kastil.

Pelabuhan tersebut dipenuhi oleh kapal-kapal baik dari barat maupun dari timur. Ia mendesah, ia sangat membenci keramaian, tetapi karena inilah perkerjaannya maka ia terpaksa melakukannya. Ia menunggu dan menunggu, tetapi orang yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Akhirnya setelah ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan melapor kepada atasannya itu bahwa ia tidak berhasil menemukan orang yang dicari, sesuatu menabraknya dari belakang.

Dengan kesal, pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dan segera menemukan warna putih seperti salju. "Ah, maaf." Kata orang yang menabraknya. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia adalah orang yang perlu ia jemput ataukah hanya lelaki tua berambut putih biasa. Orang yang menabraknya itu menengadah ke atas dan menatap langsung ke matanya, mata berwarna perak keabu-abuan bertemu dengan mata berwarna biru sapphire.

"Ah! Kamu pasti orang yang datang untuk menjemputku kan?" Tanya orang itu. Mendengar perkataan itu, sang pemuda mengangguk.

"Namaku Allen Walker!! Namamu?" Tanya bocah bernama Allen itu kepadanya. Ia paling benci bila harus menyebutkan namanya, tetapi ia terpaksa juga pada akhirnya. "Kanda." Ia berkata dan lalu bocah tersebut hanya diam saja dan lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal, Kanda-san!" melihat tangan yang diulurkan kepadanya, Kanda hanya membalik tubuhnya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Bocah yang bernama Allen itupun mengikutinya.

Sesampainya mereka di istana milik Cross, Allen segera disambut oleh banyak orang. '_Sepertinya dia telah dikenal oleh semua orang di sini.'_ Pikir Kanda. Tetapi ia tidak terlalu kaget mengenai hal itu dan memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan anak itu bersama orang lain dan pergi menuju ke ruangannya untuk bermeditasi

_

* * *

Darah…_

_Darah…_

_Hanya itulah yang kulihat di malam itu. Aku berlari, membawa Mugen bersamaku menuju ke arah kastil kami. Aku menerobos masuk ke dalam kastil itu meskipun api masih berkobaran. _

_Aku mendengar suara, tangisan dan erangan kesakitan. Aku berlari ke atas, derap kakiku terasa berat dan napasku terasa pendek. Sesampainya aku di bagian teratas, yang kulihat adalah…_

_Kematian

* * *

_

"Yuu-chan!!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata hijau bernama Lavi. Ia datang dari negeri Barat bersama kakeknya, Bookman, untuk mempelajari kebudayaan di negeri Timur.

Mendengar kata itu, dengan sigap Kanda segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya dan langsung menghunuskannya ke arah leher Lavi. "Mengatakan hal itu lagi maka kamu mati!!" ancam Kanda.

"Ma-maaf, Yu, _eh salah_, Kanda-san." Kata Lavi. Sesudah itu entah bagaimana ceritanya, sekarang mereka berdua sudah berdiri di hadapan Cross Marian dan putra angkatnya, Allen Walker. Awalnya Kanda tidak menyadarinya, tetapi bocah bernama Allen Walker itu mempunyai luka besar di mata kirinya, luka seperti sayatan benda tajam.

"Baiklah, Lavi kamu boleh pergi." Kata Cross sembari ia meminum sakenya. Sesudah itu Lavi segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan ketiga orang itu sendirian.

"Apa kamu tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari, Kanda?" Tanya Cross. Kanda hanya menjawab 'tidak' kepada tuannya itu yang memiliki reputasi buruk sebagai seorang pecandu alkohol dan pecinta wanita itu.

"Apakah gerangan yang tuan inginkan dari saya?" Kanda sangat membenci bila ia harus berbicara dalam bahasa sopan. Menurutnya itu melelahkan dan merepotkan, tetapi karena orang yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah orang penting, ia terpaksa mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin kamu menjaga putra angkatku ini, Allen Walker." Kanda mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah bocah berambut putih itu, yang lalu disambut oleh senyuman yang hangat.

"Yang Mulia," Kanda sangat membenci bila ia harus menggunakan sebutan 'Yang Mulia'. "Kenapa harus saya yang terpilih untuk melindungi putramu itu?"

Terdapat keheningan selama sejenak yang akhirnya terpecahkan juga oleh pria berambut merah itu. "Di antara semua jendral dan kesatriaku yang lainnya, kamulah yang paling dapat diandalkan. Mementingkan tugas daripada nyawa dan tidak takut mati adalah sesuatu yang saat ini kucari." Ia meminum sakenya, "Dan diantara yang lainnya, aku yakin bahwa umurmu paling dekat dengan Allen bukan?" Tanya pria itu sambil ia menyeringai.

Kanda mengangguk tetapi lalu ia menjawab kembali, "Kenapa tidak Lavi saja yang mulia?" Bagaimana ia sangat membenci bila ia harus menjaga seseorang, apalagi orang yang terlihat sangat lemah seperti itu? Ya, Yuu Kanda membenci orang lemah. Apalagi _moyashi_ -ia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya begitu- terlihat lemah dan bisa dengan mudah rusak seperti sebuah boneka antik. Kulitnya putih pucat, tubuhnya kecil dan kurus yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak tumbuh dengan terlalu baik. Dan yang terakhir, rambut putih dan luka di matanya itu. Berulang kali dilihatpun, Allen Walker merupakan perwujudan dari sebuah malaikat.

Cross mendesah panjang, "Dia tidak akan bisa. Meskipun ia ahli dalam hal strategi –yang memang penting dalam perang-, ia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dari bahaya." Setelah itu, ruangan itu terjatuh ke dalam keheningan panjang (lagi) yang harus segera dibuyarkan.

Allen, merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan tersebut dan segera memulai percakapan baru. "Ayah," ia menyentuh lengan kimono milik Cross lalu menariknya. Cross menoleh ke arahnya, "Saya ingin pergi sebentar ke Taman, apakah itu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Allen dengan mata penuh harap, berharap dapat keluar dari tempat itu.

Cross, sebagai seorang ayah, tidak dapat menahan tatapan yang ia dapatkan dari anak angkatnya itu dan terpaksa mengangguk. "Baiklah." Mendengar perkataan itu, Allen segera berdiri dan lalu memeluk Cross.

"_Arigatou, too-san!!!" _Saat Allen hendak bergerak dan berlari ke luar, Cross menarik lengannya. "Tetapi, Kanda harus mengikutimu, mengerti?" Allen mengangguk dan lalu iapun berlari keluar, diikuti oleh Kanda.

* * *

_Aku melihat darah, menyembur keluar tepat di depan mataku sendiri.

* * *

_

Kanda membungkuk kepada Cross terlebih dahulu sebelum ia pergi keluar mengikuti Allen.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di taman di depan istana tersebut. Allen berjongkok di depan sebuah kolam ikan dan lalu mengamati ikan-ikan tersebut sedangkan Kanda hanya mengamati dari kejauhan.

"Kanda!!!" Allen memanggil sembari melambaikan tangannya. Kanda hanya mendesah dan berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh bocah berambut putih tersebut.

"Kanda!!" Allen memanggil kembali, tetapi ia tetap dihiraukan. Akhirnya Allen memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Kanda. Ia berlari dan akhirnya ia berada di depan Kanda.

"Kanda!" panggil Allen. Kanda melihat ke arah Allen, mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa lama. Entah mengapa, Kanda merasa bahwa dirinya terhisap oleh sepasang warna mata perak keabu-abuan itu, dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tetapi baguslah, Lavi datang.

"Yuu-chan!!!" Lavi berlari ke arah mereka berdua, membuat konsentrasi mereka terhadap satu sama lain buyar. Dengan cepat dan sigap, Kanda segera menghunuskan pedang kesayangannya itu dan lalu aura hitam segera muncul.

"Kamu ingin mencoba pergi ke neraka, Baka Usagi!?" teriak Kanda. Tetapi, Lavi tidak menghiraukannya dan lalu pergi berlari ke arah Allen. Melihat sang pemuda, Lavi langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Lavi. Kamu siapa?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Allen segera mengulurkan tangannya kembali dan lalu menjawab, "Allen. Allen Walker." Ia menjawab dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Lavi menoleh ke arah Kanda sebelum ia bertanya, "Lalu, apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Allen-chan, Yuu-chan?"

Mendengar nama 'Yuu-chan', Allen hanya bisa berkedip di dalam kebingungan. "Yuu-chan?" Tanya Allen. Lavi tersenyum lebar lalu sebelum ia menjawab. "Yuu itu nama kecil Kanda. Kamu tidak tahu?" Allen menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

Kanda lalu segera mengeluarkan pedang kesayangannya itu dan berusaha untuk menebas Lavi, dan mungkin saja membunuhnya. Allen, hanya melihat saja dari kejauhan selagi ia tersenyum.

'_Mana,' _Ia mendesah, _'Mungkin ini tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada.'

* * *

_

_Orang itu melindungiku dari serangan. Aku bisa melihat darah menyembur dari tubuhnya. Darah di seluruh tubuhku bergejolak dengan kencang, penuh dengan kemarahan. Aku segera mencabut Mugen dan lalu membunuh orang yang mencoba menyerangku itu. _

_Darah bercucuran di mana-mana, kobaran api menghanguskan semuanya.

* * *

_

Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak kedatangan Allen Walker di Owari. Ia dicintai oleh siapa saja, baik dari kalangan rendah sampai ke kalangan tinggi. Ia selalu tersenyum di saat seperti apapun dan membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa hidup kembali.

Dan dalam jangka waktu itulah, Kanda mengetahui bahwa _moyashi_, sebetulnya memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang bisa dibilang hebat untuk seseorang seusianya. Bila Kanda menggunakan sebilah katana, maka _moyashi _menggunakan sebilah pedang besar yang bahkan orang dewasapun belum tentu bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. Tetapi _moyashi _ini berbeda. Ia mampu mengangkat pedang itu, seakan-akan itu hanyalah sebuah batu kecil. Dan dalam jangka kurun waktu itulah juga, Kanda mengetahui bahwa _moyashi_ memiliki nafsu makan yang banyak.

"Che." Kanda menggerutu. Ia sedang berusaha untuk berkonsetrasi. Ia sudah mencoba selama sepuluh menit, tetapi sayangnya apapun yang ia lakukan, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan gambaran _moyashi_ yang tersenyum dari benak pikirannya. Bahkan di saat ia tidur sekalipun.

Kanda selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan _moyashi_. Entah apakah mereka hanya berjalan di taman ataukan mereka pergi ke kota. Tetapi, dimanapun _moyashi_ berada, disanalah ia akan berada pula.

Awalnya ia memang ragu bila ia harus selalu menjaga bocah berambut putih itu, tetapi entah mengapa lama kelamaan ia memiliki perasaan untuk selalu menjaganya, dan tidak akan membiarkan ia tersakiti.

Ia membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara gerakan di balik semak-semak. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan ia mengambil Mugennya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan tenang sembari ia berdiri dan melepaskan Mugen dari sarungnya. Dan lalu sosok misterius itu beranjak keluar dan lalu berdiri di depannya. Kanda mendesah, figur yang ia pikir adalah mata-mata dari salah satu musuh ternyata adalah seorang bocah berambut putih bernama Allen Walker.

"Ka-Kanda." Ia tersenyum dan Kanda dapat melihat percikan warna merah di wajah Allen. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Kanda sedikit terganggu. "Um....itu…" sekarang warna merah tersebut bisa terlihat menyebar ke seluruh wajah pemuda itu

"Che, cepat katakan! Bila tidak aku akan kembali ke kamarku, moyashi." Kanda segera berbalik, tetapi dalam seketika tangannya ditarik oleh Allen. "Tolong jangan pergi!" Pemuda itu memohon, dan warna merah di wajahnya bisa dilihat dengan jelas. "Itu…. Tolong temani aku sebentar lagi."

Awalnya Kanda ingin menolak, tetapi tatapan yang diberikan Allen kepadanya, tatapan seseorang yang sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Dan Kanda tidak bisa mengabaikan hal itu begitu saja. Jadi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali duduk.

Sejak saat itu, setiap malam Allen dan Kanda akan bertemu di depan taman di bawah pohon Sakura. Biasanya Allen akan berbicara dan Kanda hanya akan mendengarkan saja tetapi sesekali ia memberikan respon kepada pemuda tersebut.

* * *

_Aku segera berlari ke samping orang itu, aku bisa mendengar desahan napasnya yang berat dan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Aku meneriaki beberapa hal, tetapi ia tidak menjawab melainkan ia berkata bahwa aku harus terus hidup. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan sedikitpun, karena air mata mengucur deras dari mataku. _

_Ia tersenyum dan mengatakan beberapa hal lain sebelum kematian menjemputnya.

* * *

_

Malam ini tidak lebih dari malam yang biasa bagi Allen dan Kanda, mereka bertemu seperti biasa dan berbicara seperti biasa, hanya saja….

Terdengar bunyi ledakan dan bau asap mesiu. Kanda segera mengencangkan genggamannya pada Mugen selagi Allen segera berlari menuju asal suara tersebut. Melihat itu, Kanda segera berlari menyusul Allen. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian ia telah kehilangan pemuda itu karena asap dan kobaran api yang lebat.

Kastil telah diserang oleh para musuh dan anehnya Kanda tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka sedikitpun, kecuali….

Bila ada orang dalam yang terlibat. Tetapi siapa?

Kanda melihat darimana sumber api tersebut dan melihat bahwa api tersebut berasal dari ruangan utama. Dengan cepat, Kanda segera berlari ke sana. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, ia kawatir dengan keadaan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang akan ia lindungi bahkan bila ia harus mati sekalipun.

Kanda berlari ke arah api itu, melewati asap dan kerumunan orang-orang yang berlarian. Ia melihat sosok-sosok manusia dibalik kebulan asap dan juga suara.

"_Apa kamu berpikir bahwa aku bisa mati semudah itu?"_

Kanda mendengar suara, suara yang sangat ia kenali. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan ruangan utama. Dibalik kebulan asap itu ia dapat melihat tiga sosok manusia berdiri. Matanya membelalak ketika ia melihat pamandangan di depan matanya itu.

Allen, orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi terbaring di atas bebatuan yang dingin, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya dan tangan kirinya bersimbah darah seperti tersayat oleh pedang. Di depannya, berdiri Cross Marian yang sedang menodongkan pedangnya Judgment ke arah sosok figur ketiga yang bila Kanda perhatikan dengan baik-baik adalah…

"Mikk!!" ia berteriak. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kenapa Cross menghunuskan senjatanya ke arah Mikk? Dan kenapa Allen berdarah? Semua pertanyaan itu mengalir dengan cepat di dalam benak Kanda hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa kedua orang tersebut telah memulai pertarungan mereka.

Dalam sekejap ia tersadar dari pikirannya dan segera berlari ke arah Allen. _'Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu!!'_ pikirnya selagi ia berlari ke arah remaja yang terkapar itu. Ia memperhatikan wajah Allen, bibir yang awalnya selalu berwarna pink kemerah-merahan yang selalu membuat siapa saja yang melihat ingin menciumnya itu sekarang nyaris tidak berwarna sama sekali, hanya putih pucat.

Menyadari hal ini, Kanda menjadi khawatir dan ia segera menyentuh pergelangan tangan _moyashi, _berusaha untuk memeriksa gerakan detak jantungnya. Meskipun samar, remaja berambut gelap itu dapat merasakan gerakan di urat nadinya. Ia melepaskan napas lega dan lalu segera berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Cross yang sedang bertarung dengan Tyki.

Saat Kanda akan berdiri dan menolong Cross melawan Tyki, Cross meneriakinya. "Aku ingin kamu membawa Allen keluar dari sini!!" Teriaknya sambil ia bertahan dari serangan Tyki. Mendengar ini Kanda menjadi ragu, apakah ia akan menolong Cross melawan Tyki ataukah ia akan kabur dan membawa Allen pergi?

Melihat ini, Cross mengetahui bahwa Kanda sedang berpikir, tetapi ia tidak memiliki waktu lagi. "Kanda!" Mendengar namanya disebut, Kanda melihat ke arah tuannya itu dan ia melihat senyuman dari laki-laki itu dan matanya penuh dengan kesedihan. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin kamu membawa Allen keluar dari sini!!" Cross menepis sebuah serangan dari Tyki dan lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Aku pasti akan kembali, karena itu bawalah Allen keluar dari sini!!"

Akhirnya, setelah melalui banyak berpikir dan keraguan, Kanda memutuskan untuk membawa Allen keluar dari sana karena inilah proritas utamanya. Untuk sesaat, di sana Kanda hampir melupakan bahwa ia tujuan utamanya ke sana adalah untuk mencari Allen. Meskipun itu menyakitkan baginya, ia akan meninggalkan Cross dan membawa Allen keluar dari sana.

Ia mengangkat Allen, tangannya ia selipkan disekitar lutut dan punggung anak itu dan lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah luar. Sebelum ia betul-betul menghilang dari pandangan Cross, ia berbicara, "Kamu harus kembali…. Demi Allen." Sesudah itu mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan sang rambut merah itu.

Cross mendesah sebelum ia melihat kembali kelawannya. "Tenang saja Cross." Kata Tyki sambil ia menyinggungkan senyuman terkejamnya. "Mereka tidak akan dapat keluar dari sini hidup-hidup." Tetapi Cross hanya diam saja dan tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan ia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Mereka tidak akan bisa dibunuh semudah itu." Dan lalu duel antara kedua orang itu berlanjut.

* * *

_Sejak saat itu, aku hanya terus berjalan tanpa tujuan di tengah besarnya dunia. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan pria besar yang mengajakku untuk berduel. _

_Aku, yang telah kehilangan semua hatiku itupun menyetujuinya. Dan terjadilah pertumpahan darah di tengah badai itu. _

_Aku bertarung dengannya, baja beradu dengan baja dan tubuh beradu dengan tubuh. Dan pada saat aku tumbang, pada saat ku berpikir bahwa semuanya telah berakhir…_

_Ia menolongku…

* * *

_

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan saat ini pemuda berambut gelap itu sedang menyusuri jalannya menuju ke arah reruntuhan kastil tersebut.

Sesudah ia membawa Allen keluar dari kastil itu dan sedang menyusuri hutan, ia bertemu dengan Lavi dan segera menyerahkan Allen ke asuhan remaja berambut merah itu. Dan segera pergi ke kembali ke kastil tersebut.

Memang ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk pergi ke sana, tetapi akhirnya ia berhasil masuk. Kastil yang awalnya berdiri dengan kokohnya di atas sebuah bukit, sekarang tidaklah lebih dari sebuah reruntuhan. Selagi Kanda sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah reruntuhan itu, ia dapat melihat mayat-mayat berserakan, baik itu teman atau lawan. Tetapi ia tidak mempedulikannya, untuk saat ini ia harus mencari Cross.

Selagi ia melangkah, ia terus berpikir mengenai keadaan Allen yang terluka. Apakah ia bisa sembuh? Apakah luka di tangannya itu akan terus berbekas? Dan tanpa ia sadari, kakinya telah membawanya menuju ke arah ruangan utama.

Tetapi apa yang ia lihat disana bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia lihat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan keberadaan Cross ataupun Tyki. Mereka seperti menghilang tanpa jejak dari muka bumi. Ia kembali berjalan, memperhatikan sekelilingnya mungkin ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan tuannya itu. Tetapi alhasil ia tidak menemukan apapun hingga ia pikir ia akan menyerah. Tetapi sang remaja berambut gelap itu melihat segelintir cahaya. Ia berbalik dan melihat 'Judgment' tertancap di atas tanah dan terdapat genangan darah disekitarnya. Ia berjalan dan mencabut pedang itu dan melihat ke sekeliling. Ia tidak dapat melihat ataupun mendengar siapapun kecuali suara burung-burung gagak yang sedang memangsa daging para mayat.

Kanda mendesah, ia tahu Allen akan sangat sedih bila harus mendengar hal ini. Tetapi, ia bisa memikirkan hal itu di lain waktu. Sekarang ia harus segera kembali ke tempat di mana Lavi dan yang lainnya berada.

Dengan itupun, Kanda melangkah keluar dari reruntuhan kastil tersebut dengan ia membawa Mugen dan Judgment.

* * *

_Aku terbangun dan berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Tetapi setiap kali aku berharap begitu aku mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kenyataan._

_Mataku menatap matanya, mata berwarna sapphire biru bertemu dengan mata berwarna merah darah. _

"_Aku memiliki janji…" ia meminum sakenya. "Dengan ayahmu."_

_Mendengar itu jantungku terasa berhenti.

* * *

_

Kanda berjalan kembali ke dalam hutan. Semua orang yang tersisa dari kastil tersebut telah pindah dan bersembunyi ke dalam hutan, termasuk Lavi dan Allen. Hutan di sekitar kastil memang lebat dan terkadang mampu membuat orang yang melewati hutan tersebut merasa bingung dan bisa tersesat. Hutan inipun awalnya merupakan mekanisme untuk berlindung dan jarang ada orang yang mengetahui seluk beluk di dalam hutan itu. Dan Kanda merupakan salah satu dari orang-orang itu, selain tentu saja Cross dan Lavi. Di saat tertentu, Kanda terkadang berlatih di dalam hutan itu.

Kanda berjalan hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan sebuah sungai yang cukup deras dan lalu mengikuti aliran sungai itu menuju ke arah hulu sungai. Semakin dekat ia dengan hulu sungai itu, Kanda dapat mendengar suara air semakin deras. Dan seperti apa yang telah ia prekdisikan, di depannya terdapat sebuat air terjun besar dan mengalir dengan deras. Setelah ia perhatikan baik-baik, di balik air terjun itu terdapat sebuah gua, dan ia memutuskan untuk masuk kesana.

Gua itu gelap tetapi besar. Dan semakin Kanda berjalan ke dalam gua tersebut, semakin ia tidak bisa melihat cahaya. Untungnya ia sudah terbiasa untuk melihat di kegelapan dan setidaknya Kanda masih dapat memprediksi apa yang ada di depannya.

Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya ia menemui sebuah jalan bercabang. Kanda berdiri di sana selama beberapa menit, memikirkan jalan mana yang sebaiknya ia ambil hingga mendadak, sesuatu menepuk bahunya dan Kanda secara refleks segera mengeluarkan Mugen dari sarungnya dan segera bermaksud untuk menebas orang yang berada di belakangnya. Sesaat sebelum Mugen meluncur dan menebas siapapun orang yang berada di belakangnya itu, pedang itu berhenti tepat di depan leher seorang lelaki berwajah pucat berwarna Lavi.

"Lavi!!" Teriak Kanda dan sesaat itu juga Mugen berhenti dari serangan mematikannya dan membuat seorang _Baka Usagi _ketakutan. "Uwaaa!!!" Teriaknya, "Yuu-chan mau membunuhku!!"

"Che," Kanda menyarungkan Mugen kembali ke dalam sarungnya. "Mugen terlalu bagus untuk membunuhmu." Sesudah itu Kanda berbalik dan menghadap ke arah jalan bercabang itu. "Oi, Usagi!!" Teriak Kanda. "Tunjukkan jalannya." Dengan itu Lavi maju terlebih dahulu dan Kanda mengikuti dari belakang.

* * *

"_Aku memiliki janji dengan ayahmu." _

_Mendengar kalimat itu, jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Ia mengenal orang itu, orang yang telah melindungiku di hari itu._

_Dan akupun mulai menitikan air mata.

* * *

_

Kanda dan Lavi telah sampai di pekemahan tersebut, dan ia segera di sambut dengan hangat oleh orang-orang yang tersisa, meskipun dibalas dengan perkataan kasar oleh Kanda. Sesudah Kanda menceritakan apa yang terjadi mengenai Cross, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke tendanya (yang sudah disiapkan oleh Lavi dkk) dan beristirahat.

Kanda tidak bisa tidur sedikitpun. Ia juga tidak mengetahui kenapa, tetapi ini sudah ke sekian kalinya ia membalik badan dan berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya yang sudah kelelahan. Tetapi seberapapun ia mencoba untuk tidur, ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sedikitpun dan mengalihkan pikirannya dari seorang remaja bernama Allen Walker.

Akhirnya, Kanda memutuskan untuk menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti pikirannya, bertemu dengan Allen Walker.

Ia mengendap-endap secara perlahan dan masuk ke dalam tenda sang remaja berambut putih seperti sebuah bayangan dan tidak disadari oleh siapapun. Ia masuk dan segera berjalan ke arah _futon _Allen. Ia tertidur di atas _futon_ itu dengan nyenyaknya dan terlihat lebih naïf dari biasanya. Kanda duduk di sebelah Allen, dan lalu mengelus rambut putihnya itu.

Saat Kanda sedang mengelus rambutnya, sang remajapun membuka matanya dan menatap langsung ke arah sepasang mata sapphire. "Ka-Kanda." Ia bangun secara perlahan dan sekarang duduk di depan Kanda. "Tidur." Bisik Kanda, tetapi Allen menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Allen tersenyum, senyuman yang sedih dan mematahkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. "Jadi, Cross sudah…" Sebelum Allen bisa menjawab, Kanda menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Allen, tanda agar ia diam dan lalu mengangguk. Dengan itu Allen tersenyum kembali. "Kenapa kamu tersenyum?" Tanya Kanda.

Terkadang ada satu hal yang membuat Kanda bingung. Dan hal itu adalah Allen. Bila di saat bersedih, Kanda tidak akan menunjukan emosinya dan berusaha terlihat bahwa ia tidak peduli. Tetapi, Allen berbeda. Ia selalu berusaha tersenyum dan bersikap riang di saat apapun dan membohongi orang lain dengan sikap cerianya itu. Dengan topengnya itu. Dan membuat orang lain percaya bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa kepadanya. Pada hari itu saat Tim kuda kesayangan dan sahabat terbaik Allen mati karena penyakit, pemuda itu tidak menitikan air mata sedikitpun. Tetapi, Kanda mengetahuinya, bahwa hati remaja itu hancur ketika ia mengetahui Tim mati dan tidak pernah menunjukan kesedihannya kepada orang lain.

"Apa maksudmu, Kanda?" Tanya Allen kembali kali ini dengan ekspresi bingung tergambarkan dengan jelas di wajahnya. "Jangan berbohong, _moyashi!_ Aku tahu kamu selalu memasang topeng itu disaat kamu sedih!!" Kali ini Kanda telah kehabisan kesabarannya. Tidak bisakah Allen lebih terbuka kepadanya? "Kanda, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Allen membalik badannya sehingga kali ini Kanda berhadapan

dengan punggungnya. "I-itu bukan urusanmu bukan!?" Allen menjawab kembali dengan nada marah.

Kanda berdiri dan lalu di saat Allen berpikir Kanda akan segera meninggalkannya sendirian untuk malam ini, Kanda mendorong Allen sehingga ia terjepit di antara lembutnya kasur futon dan Kanda (mencengkeram kedua tangannya). Kanda menatap mata Allen lekat-lekat sebelum ia menciumnya dengan lembut di dahinya. "Kenapa, kenapa kamu tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihanmu?" Tetapi Allen berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Kanda.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!!!" teriak Allen selagi ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Kanda. "Kamu tidak mengetahui alasanku. Kamu tidak mengetahui perasaanku dan janji yang telah kubuat dengan Mana!!" Allen berteriak, air mata siap untuk jatuh kapan saja dari mata abu-abunya itu.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti." Kanda melanjutkan selagi ia mencium dahi remaja itu kembali. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan atau apa yang terjadi denganmu, tetapi aku mengetahui satu hal…" Kanda memandang mata Allen lekat-lekat sebelum ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Allen. "Bahwa aku mencintaimu." Dengan itu air matapun terlepaskan dan Allen menangis di dalam pelukan Kanda untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

_Ia menunjukan surat kepadaku. Aku membacanya dan seketika itu pula hatiku terasa sakit._

_Orang itu telah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi tetapi dia tetap membirakan hal itu terjadi begitu saja dan memilih untuk mati. Tetapi kenapa?  
_

"_Karena ia menyayangimu." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari surat itu dan lalu melihat ke arah Cross. "Ia ingin kamu merasakan bagaimana kejam dan luasnya dunia ini." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah surat itu lagi. "Dan agar kamu belajar untuk melepaskan." Dan di saat itu aku merasa seperti melihat orang itu sedang tersenyum ke arahku._

"_Karena itu, Kanda Yuu." Ia meminum sakenya. "Maukah kamu bekerja untukku?"_

_Di saat itu aku menganggukan kepalaku dengan kepercayaan diri dan lalu menjawab, _

"_Ya!"

* * *

_

_1 tahun telah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu…_

"Ini." Seorang lelaki berkacamata berambut gelap sedikit ikal menunjuk. "Bila kita menyerang dari bagian ini," Ia membetulkan kaca matanya. "Ada kemungkinan kita bisa menang."

Ia berjalan memutari meja bundar itu dan lalu menghadap ke arah dua sosok orang. "Menurutku, bila kita mulai bergerak mulai hari ini, kita akan sampai di perkemahan mereka sekitar… 2 hari lagi." Ia mengambil sebuah gelas teh dan lalu meminumnya. "Bagaimana, Allen?"

Di atas sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari kayu, Allen Walker duduk dengan segala kegagahannya didampingi oleh dua orang kepercayaannya. Kanda Yuu dan Lavi.

Semenjak kematian Cross, ia dan orang-orang yang tersisa dari pembantaian itu memutuskan untuk membalaskan dendam tuannya dan merebut kembali kejayaan mereka dari tangan Tyki Mikk. Dan dengan segala jenis perjuangan dan keringat, akhirnya Allen Walker berhasil mendapatkan bantuan dari Komui Lee, seorang bangsawan terkenal yang berada di daerah barat dan juga bantuan dari berbagai orang-orang hebat lainnya.

Dan akhirnya hari yang mereka nantikan akan segera tiba. Hanya dalam waktu 2 hari lagi maka mereka akan dapat membalaskan dendam tuan mereka dan semuanya akan berakhir. Maka, pada malam itu pula… Mereka semua mengadakan rapat untuk membicarakan strategi yang akan mereka gunakan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Lavi?" Tanya Allen sambil ia menghadap ke arah Lavi, sedangkan Lavi hanya mengusap-usap dagunya tanda bahwa ia telah berpikir. "Menurutku, semakin cepat akan semakin baik." Dan dengan itu berakhirlah rapat mereka dan semua pasukan mulai pergi untuk berkemas.

Setelah melalui 2 hari dan 2 malam serta perjalan yang melahkan, para prajurit akhirnya sampai di depan perkemahan musuh dan persis seperti dugaan mereka, para prajurit musuhpun telah bersiap. Allen, mengangkat pedang besarnya yang ia beri nama Crown Clown dan dengan itupun perang telah dimulai dan pertumpahan darah tidak dapat dielakan kembali.

Dan pada saat Allen mengangkat pedangnya itu, dan para prajurit baik dari pihak lawan dan kawan sudah mulai menyerbu, ia mempercepat langkah kudanya sehingga ia berada di barisan tengah yang tidak seharusnya terjadi untuk seorang pemimpin, tetapi Kanda hanya mengamati dari kejauhan. Ini bukanlah pertarungan siapapun, tetapi ini adalah pertarungan milik Allen. Sesuatu yang memang seharusnya terjadi.

Kanda menebas dan menebas, membuat para pasukan musuh jatuh bergelimpangan darah dengan Mugen di tangannya. Baginya perang itu terasa seperti tidak akan selesai dan akan terus berkelanjutan hingga hanya ada satu orang yang berdiri, dan ia mulai khawatir akan keadaan Allen. Dan pada saat ia menghabisi musuh terakhir yang mengerubunginya seperti semut menyerubungi makanan, Kanda dapat mendengar sorak-sorai dari kejauhan.

Ia segera berlari menggunakan kedua kakinya yang telah kelelahan menuju ke tempat di mana menurutnya ia bisa menemukan Allen. Dan selagi fajar menyingsing dan Kanda menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang sepertinya membutuhkan selamanya untuk menuju ke puncak, Kanda melihat sebuah tubuh terbaring kaku di atas dinginnya bebatuan. Terdapat sebuat pedang besar yang sepertinya milik Allen tertancap di tubuhnya menembus dan menghancurkan seluruh organ dalamnya. Tyki Mikk telah wafat.

Kanda mengetahui bahwa Allen telah berhasil, ia melihat ke sana ke mari, menerawang di antara rimbunnya pepohonan dan berharap akan menemukan remaja itu. Tetapi ia tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan remaja itu sedikitpun kecuali bercak-bercak darah yang sepertinya mengarah ke balik pepohonan itu.

Kanda mengikuti darah itu, dengan harapan bahwa apa yang akan dia lihat bukanlah sesuatu yang dia cari. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa tidak ada orang lain lagi di sana kecuali mereka berdua. Dan dengan begitu Kanda mengikuti darah itu hingga akhirnya ia melihat Allen duduk bersender di depan sebuah pohon Sakura besar yang sedang berbunga. Darah menetes dari seluruh tubuhnya dan ia disinari oleh cahaya matahari pagi, membuatnya tampak seperti sebuah lukisan antik. Kanda berjalan mendekatinya dan menyadari bahwa ada beberapa buah anak panah yang tertancap di tubuhnya itu.

"_Moyashi?_" panggil Kanda dan lalu Allen membuka matanya yang terasa berat itu dan langsung tersenyum ke arah Kanda. "Kanda…" ia membisik selagi Kanda bergerak semakin dekat ke arahnya. Kanda bergerak mendekatinya dan lalu berlutut di depannya. Ia memandang ke arah luka-luka yang disebabkan oleh anak-anak panah itu dan ia dapat merasakan hatinya terasa tersayat saat menyaksikan ini. Allen terbatuk dan darah keluar dari tubuhnya. "Kanda…" Ia membisik lagi dan lalu ia mencium Kanda tepat dbibir dan membuat Kanda kaget. "Aku telah…" Napasnya mulai terasa cepat dan berat. "…menyelesaikan…" matanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya terasa dingin, "…Jan…jik…u…" dan dengan itu ia menutup matanya.

* * *

_Di bawah teriknya mentari, dan lembutnya hembusan angin, berdirilah sebatang pohon Sakura besar di tengah sebuah padang rumput...

* * *

_

Seorang lelaki berambut putih berjalan menuju ke sebuah pohon Sakura yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya itu. Ia mengamati sosok tidurseorang lelaki di bawah rimbunnya pohon itu dan lalu bermaksud untuk mengambil sebuah kelopak sakura yang terjatuh dari pohon itu dari rambut seorang lelaki berambut hitam.

Hingga mendadak sesuatu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan lalu sesuatu yang berat merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya. Allen melihat ke atas dan mendapati bahwa Kanda telah berada di atasnya dan kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Kanda.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Kanda sambil ia menyeringai dan lalu mencium Allen di bibir.

Allen tersenyum, "Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku bermimpi."

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?"

"Tentang kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu." Kanda berkata sebelum ia membenamkan kepalanya di leher Allen dan membiarkan rambutnya berjatuhan.

"Hmm…" hanyalah jawaban Allen sebelum ia tertidur bersama dengan kekasihnya di bawah rimbunnya pohon Sakura.

**Selesai

* * *

**

**Yah, inilah fic terhancur dan (mungkin) teraneh kedua yang sudah saya buat. Yah karena ini fic di bahasa Indo pertama (ngakunya orang Indo) jadi mungkin rada aneh. Jadi.... Review, kritik dan saran diterima. Flame juga (tapi kalau bisa tolong jangan yang ini)  
**


End file.
